


The Suit-able Man

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: For the Love of All Things Mycroft [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Mycroft rocks his suits, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: As always, please check the tags and rating on each linked story included here before you read any further!





	The Suit-able Man

**The Waistcoat and the Pocket Watch**

 

1\. Sherlock Holmes and the curious case of hot Mycroft by RoughTweedAction (Donya)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048445>

Favourite part: 'I wondered when you would start to investigate this,' John smiles. 'The explanation is simple. People think Mycroft is hot. Case closed.'

Sherlock's brain cannot process this startling information. 

'John, I'm serious. What if it's a female terrorist organisation, planning to kidnap Mycroft?'

 

**The sleeve garters**

 

Does anyone know of any story that includes these?

I could only find this tumblr post

<http://enigmaticpenguinofdeath.tumblr.com/tagged/all-hail-the-sleeve-garters>

 

**The suits**

 

1\. Thanks to eloquated , here is a link to a tumblr post dedicated to Mycroft’s suits!

<http://ibelieveinmycroft.tumblr.com/astudyinsuits>

 

2\. Here is a YouTube Video--Nothing Suits Me Like A Suit

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6Z1bmb63wY>

 

3\. Suitable relief by dioscureantwins <https://archiveofourown.org/works/690071>

Summary: “Let’s get rid of this,” Sherlock murmured. His hands covered Mycroft’s, fingers grabbing to peel them away from their hold on the towel. The cloth fell onto the sink, Sherlock picked it up and threw it on the floor. “That’s better,” he said with satisfaction. He tipped up Mycroft’s chin, bending Mycroft’s head slightly to the left. “Just look at you, Mycroft. So tight-laced and proper and righteous, you’re begging for it. I hate you for making me wait for you so long.”

Favourite line: I don’t care what mood you’re in,” he declared, his lips moving next to Mycroft’s jaw. “I just want you near me. Always.”

 

4. Clothes Make the Man by dioscureantwins <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452217>

 Summary:  Thank God his reason was still hanging by his nails from the window ledge and barking at the rampant horde to behave themselves, or he would have toppled Sherlock down to the floor and ripped the clothes from his body to have his way with him right there in the middle of the shop

 

5\. Just found this interesting article in a meta by wellingtongoose

Do all English politicians dress like Mycroft? 

<http://wellingtongoose.tumblr.com/post/47483158148/mycrofts-suits-and-british-politics>

 

 

If you know of any more stories to include here do drop a line in the comments section!

 

 


End file.
